Ncis: There can be only one
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva) in a world where everything changes... sometimes we can never keep up... McGee has a secret... he's 500 years old and cannot die, as one of hundreds of immortals fighting for a prize nobody knows what it is... he has an even worse problem... the replacement of Kate is a fiery Mossad operative, will she find out his darkest secret, will he hide?
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: There can be only one (Always wanted to do a Ncis fanfic on one of many of my favourite movie franchises... suffering writers block on my Chuck fanfic... apologies and hoping too post next chapter this evening... but in the meantime... hope you enjoy) The dark Alley was illuminated by the flickering lights on the locked red door... the sound of the passing car sounded at the far end of the path but was completley dark... a figure in the distance walked along slowly surveying his surroundings as his long black trench coat blue in the breeze... the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the path... both figures stopped weighing eachover up. "Its been a long time... McGee" the figure gave a sadistic smirk. "yes it has" McGee slid his long black trench coat off and the placed it to the side revealing the shief of a katana sword attacted to his waist... they stood there is silence... their swords drawn and ready... soon they advanced... McGee was on the offensive... the sounds of clashing steel as the two collided... sparks emenating and flashing in the darkened alleyway... soon the strange man landed a strike to McGee's arm... McGee groaned in pain but soon was on the defence blocking the blows... the sound of the clashing swords resonating around them and echoing into the night. "The prize is mine" the strange man locked his sword against McGee's. "Its not yours yet" McGee brought his right knee to the mans guts forcing him to stumble back. both of them readied themselves for another bout and soon it started up again both was valiantly attempting to outwit the other. McGee finaly got the upper hand and disarmed his opponent in one fatal swing to the wrist cutting his hand clean off and span bringing his blade to the neck, his head flew off his opponents shoulders landing on the floor next to his crashing body. McGee panted for breath as he watched the body of his opponent begin to spark and his own sword glow "There Can Be Only One!" McGee bellowed into the sky and soon it happened... the clouds over head sents shards and bolts coarsing through his body making his scream feeling the life essence flow through him... his head tilted back as he screamed to the heavens which was lightening around him... Glass exploded and flames surrounded him before everything slowed to a stop... McGee panted and fell to his knees gasping for breath but the sounds of the approaching sirens brought him back to a complete thump... he grabbed his coat and ran into the night... leaving nothing but the burning remains of the alleyway. Only one thought crossed his mind 'I wonder whose Kate's replacement' (i hope you enjoyed) Lycanboy666 


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 is now up and I hope you enjoy... sorry about the short chapter... i promise the future chapters will be longer)

The Ncis bullpen was buzzing... director Vance was in MTAC, Gibbs was getting the forensic reports from Abby... Tony was sitting at his desk and McGee went down to autopsy to see his old friend.

"Hey Ducky" McGee greeted to the older gent at the autopsy table.

"Ah Timothy" Ducky smiled walking over to the junior agent.

"The camera's have been shut down for 20 minutes" McGee smiled hugging Ducky.

"Ah good my dear boy" he pats the agents back and looks back at the table "i got some of your handywork from last night" Ducky chuckled "at the half destroyed scene we were called to" McGee nodded solemnly.

"i'm sorry Ducky" McGee sat in the seat watching Ducky work on the body. "it's not your fault Timothy" Ducky placed a comforting hand on McGee's shoulder.

"Maybe... Something is wrong though, i can feel them all... every immortal out there" McGee rested his chin on his hands staring at the wall looking troubled.

"Don't you feel them when their close?" Ducky gave a quizzical look taking up a chair in front of McGee. "Yeah but only when they were close... this time though... I can feel them all... all over the world" the agent sighed sadly thinking over the past 500 years of his life.

"What do you think it is... The Gathering?" Duck leaned back in his seat watching the agent's brain work. "No... there are still hundreds of us left out" McGee rubbed his eyes "and that's not counting the ones that are waiting for their Immortality to be triggered"

Ducky nodded "Yeah by a gruesome and violent death" Ducky was filled with worry for his friend. "Do you remember how we met?" Ducky asked.

"Ah my old friend... how could I forget" McGee laughed heartily "

I was reckless" "Reckless?... you charged at a king tiger head on and took its Machine gun and main cannon to the chest... then you got back up and said..." "that's one way to exercise" they both laughed loud. "Yeah and i swear you fainted" McGee laughed smirked. "My dear boy... I deny fainting" Ducky pushed the body into the freezer.

"You and that pompous general did" McGee laughed harder.

Ducky smacked McGee across the head but soon sobered up "500 years"

McGee narrowed his eyes confused "What?" "500 years alone" Ducky leaned against the wall "McGee that's..." Duck was cut off by a groan from McGee. "Not this again Ducky" McGee as about to stand from his chair but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You never let anybody in... I got lucky because you were reckless but in the end you were always alone"

McGee listened to him talk and soon raised his hand to cut him off. "Ducky... I can't die nor do i age" McGee's eyes was filled with sadness and pain "you all wither and you die... i refuse to watch the people i love die"

"Oh Timothy... my dear friend... you should know that in the end... everyone dies sooner or later" Ducky was filled with wisdom.

McGee looked at his watched and nodded I better be getting back to the bullpen before Gibbs and Tony send a search party" Ducky chuckled as he watched his friend disappear from his sights.

McGee's mind flashed back to the days where he had thought in battles hard... taking shrapnel and tanks on his own... he couldn't help but gave a slight chuckle before heading back to the bullpen, Director Vance stood with Gibbs at the main screen with their backs turned to him... McGee couldn't help but notice the young lady with the long dark hair 'Probably Kate's replacement" McGee thought too himself as he made his way, bringing his geeky disguise to life bumping into the other agents clumsily muttering an apology as he came closer to his team.

Gibbs turned round and nodded "McGee" and the others turned to face the young agent

"Agent McGee... this is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David" Director Vance introduced the Agent who gave McGee and entrancing smile causing McGee's heart to beat rapidly.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent David" McGee took her hand and leaned over pressing a gentle kiss on her wrist. She grinned as her cheeks reddened

"Wow... Chivalry still lives" she giggled as he stood tall again.

Tony chuckling from the side-lines watching the 2 junior agents getting along... there was a spark between them, no denying it... there was something almost magical between them both. Soon McGee went back to his desk and gave Ziva a welcoming smile before going back to work, but soon a sharp pain rose inside him making him gasp, his eyes closed tight letting his brain do the work... flashes of immortals all over the world living lives... killing for the prize... but soon he saw it... something big was now in Washington...

The game was on.

A Kurgen had come.

(hope you enjoyed this chapter) by Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(glad to hear that your enjoying this fic so far... a message to Bunch 1... I hope future chapters will clear up your questions in future... I would also like to thank hostaqueen and DS2010 and also guest readers for the reviews and I hope you will continue to enjoy enjoy...Chapter 3)

McGee sat there for ages staring at the image in his head of the kurgan... he had never gone up against a Kurgen before, he had heard about their insane fighting strength, Many immortals fell to them... only a few had managed to take one down... the last one was an immortal named Connor MacLeod... but that was years ago, McGee had told Ducky before about the Kurgens.

Ziva sat at her desk with a gentle smile locked onto McGee's form wondering what he was thinking so hard about and Tony was talking about his favourite movie references... Gibbs head slapped him and he groaned making Ziva giggle but her eyes locked onto McGee's who gazed at her intently... he was worried now... a Kurgen here in Washington and now this Ziva woman who made his heart burst with her smile.

"Hey boss... Hows Jenny doing?" Tony asked as he typed away at his computer.

"She's fine Dinozzo... but she is very emotional lately... being pregnant will do that to you" Gibbs replied with aa shrug.

Tony and McGee nodded in aggreement aswell as Ziva... they were sat in silence and McGee got to his feet giving his friends a soft smile "right... i'll see you all in the morning" McGee walked to the elevator and hit the ground floor button... the elevator ride was slow too him... his mind was focused on the Kurgen "Looks like i got to patrol again" he sighed hitting his head against the elevator wall before he reached his destination.

2 hours later.

The sun had gone down engulfing the city in darkness, McGee stood on the roof with his sword clutched firmly in his hands, it had been a ritual he followed for 500 years... he practiced... swinging his sword around in his hands slowly... his eyes closed as he took up his stance before his watched beeped... time to Patrol... and with that thought,,, he jumped from the roof.

he had followed all the senses for hours trying to find the Kurgen but so far it had been no good... time was approaching for him so he turned on his heals and walked back to his apartment when he felt the familiar presence... he followed it to a building a few blocks from his home that was teaming with Demolition charges.

He slowly lowered his coat and placed it on the fence before heading inside with his sword gripped firmly in his hands, the room was dark and the sound of the rusty pipes dripping onto the ground.

"Ahh an immortal" a thick russian accent came from behind McGee who quickly reacted by blocking a strike... the force of the Kurgens strike on his sword send McGee spirallling the the ground but soon found his footing as he stood tall again blocking the strikes from the sadistically grinning Russian "Hello Kurgen" McGee attacked bringing his sword crashing into the Kurgens... the 2 battled hard as the sound of thunder rose above the building...the Kurgens fury was boling over as he slammed his sword into the lower supports cutting clean through it... McGee reacted instantly and blocked him from cutting into the next supports and the 2 battled again... McGee was constantly thrown back by the sheer force of the Kurgens assault 'son of a...' McGee's brain was cut off when the Kurgen brought his fist into his face making his stumble back hitting the wall.

McGee spat blood from his mouth onto the floor 'need too keep attacking' he thought to himself and soon he was back on the offensive bringing his sword crashing into the Kurgens and soon the Kurgen turned to the stairs and McGee followed him... the fight was the toughest for McGee... he had never face an opponent this strong before and the Kurgens strike had knocked him flying several times but he rose back up and continued to fight as hard as he could... pushing his body to its limit... the Kurgen didn't seem to be wearing down, his sword locked with McGee's but McGee brought his knee to the Kurgens guts and then head butted him distracting him enough to escape higher up the stairs knowing his enemy was right behind him.

it had not taken him long to reach the roof and McGee was taking up his defensive stance.

"You don't deserve the prize... immortal" the Kurgen taunted him

"And you think you do?" McGee spat twisting the sword in his hands.

"Your head will be mine" the Kurgen bellowed as he brought his sword up high to strike and McGee blocked it but was knocked down from the force of it.

'Can't... keep... going' McGee felt like he was tiring down as he stood up attacking with everything he had left within him but the Kurgen was gaining the upper hand and fast.

McGee was weakening... his sword was thrown over the edge leaving him unarmed... Kurgen smiled and he dig his sword into the ground and soon he brought his fist smashing into McGee's face... McGee stumbled back and tried to defend but he was too exhausted from the fight... kurgen brought McGee to his knee's and went for his sword but McGee saw his oppotunity... he gathered every biit of strengh he had left within him and he ran to the edge of the roof... Kurgen watched as his opponent threw his whole body over the edge.

McGee felt like he was flying as he ddove over the edge... but that sensation ended when he crashed onto the ground making a crater 'OWWW' McGee thought to himself as he rolled onto his back... he noticed his sword laying a few metres away from him and a charge on one of the supports 'it wont kill him... but it will slow him down' McGee thought to himself drawing his gun and smiled pulling the trigger... thee explosion rocked his body sending him smashing through the fencing as the building slowly crumbled away... McGee used that distraction to run for it... gathering up the strengh he had left and left the area before the Kurgen finished him.

The rubble was silent and eerie that was until The Kurgens fist smashed up from the ashes of the remains of the building.

McGee layed in the alleyway breathing heavily from the fight which he felt he had lost but a cough had drawn his attention "Come on my dear friend" the stranger said too the broken immortal "John?" McGee asked softly as they made their way towards the Mustang that stood before them, somewhere along the way McGee had past out from exuastion and his mind went through the fight over and over again...

the Kurgen had won this round.

(hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(here you go... Chapter 4 is now up... enjoy)

Ziva woke to the day ahead with new excitement... she looked forward too her first official day as a member of Ncis even if it was a liason position but she looked forward to seeing him again... the Ncis junior geek that sat across from her next to Tony's desk... she picked up her backk and her weapons before making her way out of the building towards her car.

Gibbs kissed Jenny goodbye grabbing his gun and badge from the bedside table he left for work and Tony had spent the nightn with Jeanne watching their favourite movie together before sleeping until it was time for them to work... and McGee groaned softly sitting up as the shining sun set n his eyes blinding him "Son of a bitch" he scolded bringng a blanket over his face but the sound of coughing caught his attention "Good to see you awake now old friend" McGee stood up shakily looking at the older gent standiing by the door of the liviing area.

"John?" McGee blinked 3 times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Its good to see you" the older gent with thick brown hair with grey streaks patted McGee on the back.

McGee smiled and hugged him "you too my friend" they smiled as they walked around the house.

"How long has it been?" John asked as he placed his hands in his pocket while walking.

"I lost count... last time i saw you... you catapulted yourself through your love's window" McGee ried to hold back the laughter oof that memory as the older man paled "don't remind me" McGee burst out laughing "wasn't my fault you landed in her mother bedroom" John groaned closing his eyes shaking the mental images fromm his mind "yeah... her motheer was 89 years old at the time" McGee lost it completly and he laughed loud until he saw the expression on his frriends face "what happened?" McGee asked gravely.

"Billy and Chloe" he started "their dead" he closed his eyes sadly.

McGee's eyes filled with tears and he turned away "how did that happen?" he breathed deep trying too hold thhem back.

"they were decapitated... from a Kurgen" he poured himself some scotch.

"The same Kurgen that i faced last night" McGee looked at the older gent who bore a grim expression.

"Indeed" taking a swig of scotch and lit up a cigar "they lived in New York for 126 years until they came face to face with him... they never stood a chance"

McGee felt weak at that point so he collapsed into a chair "Billy and Chloe... you 3 were all the family i had... you 3 taught me how too live".

John nodded solenly passing a glass of scotch to McGee who took it and downed it in one gulp before coughing... John ssmirked "i take its been a while since you had a stiff drink" McGee nodded in reply "yeah" before downing another glass.

New york you said" McGee said looked at John who nodded "Yeah"

"I'll see you when i get back" McGee left to Ncis headquarters.

Gibbs was talking to Abby while Ziva worked at her desk ignoring Tony but she wondered where McGee was until the elevator bell rang and McGee stepped into the bullpen spotting the smile that Ziva was giving him which he gladly returned, even though he was still crushed to hear his friends were killed.

McGee stopped at Ziva's desk "Morning Ziva" he greeted and she smiled brighter with a slight blush "Good morniing McGee"

"Never got too say this yesterday but welcome to Ncis" he held a hand out which she took and oonce again showing chivalry was still very much alive in him as he placed a soft kiss on her wrist, her cheeks were glowing red.

"Why thank you very much McGee" She looked deep into his eyes... somewhere in there she saw the age he held over the 500 years of his life nnd iit puzzled her... what has he seen but she kept the curiosity to herself.

"Call me Timothy... or Timmy" he said and she smiled "ok... Timmy" he grinned andd turned back to his desk.

Work was slow for them all as they solved another murder of a marine found buried alive in the woods... McGee seen it all over the 500 years and sometimes he has nightmares aboout it all.

McGee stood up grabbing his bag pack when he saw the director Vance heading to the elevator "Director Vance" McGee called as he entered the elevator as the doors closed.

"yes Agent McGee" Vance looked at him expectantly.

"I need to go to New York for a few days" McGee needed answers... his gut was telling him that their was more to this story than John told him.

"what for?" Vance was curious.

"Well i got some vacation time" Vance nodded knowingly as he remembered McGee's name on the vacation sheet.

"Ok when do you want it?" Vance asked McGee as the left the elevator.

"i got a flight leaving for tomorrow evening" McGee pulled the airline ticket to show Vance and Vance gave McGee a pat on the back "ok McGee... you got it... have fun" Vance smiled before leaving to his car and McGee walked away.

"Ziva" McGee called out as he saw the Mossad Officer sitting outside in the dark with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Timmy" she greeted with a big smile before pointing to the chair opposite "Please join me"

McGee nodded placing his coffee to the side before taking up his place opposite her... the stars twinkled in the dark sky above their head.

"So... how was your first day?" McGee asked looking into her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It was good... are most of your cases like that?" she asked curiously.

McGee smirked and shook his head "not that often" she smiled and nodded.

they had lost all track of time as they walked together... McGee had his hands in his pockets as they walked, they talked for hours laughing and joking together until they came to a halt outside her apartment.

"Well thank you for that Timmy" she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Your very welcome Ziva" without warning he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"When will you be back?" she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice... "in a few days... more or less" he replied.

"Ok..." she sighed "have fun" she pulled him into a hug before they parted ways.

McGee felt like 500 years of his life had lifted after that night... not ones in the past had he fallen for anyone, he had always distanced himself from her now here he was, fighting to live but also falling in love with somebody who was going to grow old and die... his heart sank.

but right now he had something to take care of.

little did McGee know...

he was about to stumble onto a terrible truth about his friends death.

(sorry it took so long... working on 2 fics at once is a nightmare)

Lycanboy666.


	5. Chapter 5

(here you go... Chapter 5 is now up... enjoy)

(here's to another chapter finished)

New York City was bustling with business people, family's and tourists, McGee smiled at the sight around him, over the years he had been in the city... watched it's evolution, the last time he was here was to celebrate his friends Billy's and Chloe's wedding to each over which was over 95 years ago before the team seperated... if time had taught McGee one thing is that even immortals have to say goodbye but they were too and he knew he be seeing them again... they turned their back on the game to be together and in the end, here he was looking into their recent deaths.

The investigation took longer than McGee previous thought, he had missed the team but soon he found his answers and his heart hit with a pain he never felt before... sitting on the table in the files was a picture of 4 suspects... 2 he never saw before but the other 2 he knew too well... the Kurgen and John.

Now McGee was angry, he felt betrayed that his best friend who he considered a brother and the loss of the ones he considered to be family... now they were going to pay... 1 by 1.

The plane ride didn't take long to McGee, he had found out that his friends were murdered by 4 immortals and one of them he considered to be family... John had always been the one to create a good spin to a story but McGee was past believing anything... this time he was going to get the truth.

Ncis:

The team was working on a case when Jenny arrived to visit Gibb "Hey guys" she greted them.

Tony smiled and bowed his head to her "Hey Jenny" he pulled her into a hug and she smile when Gibbs Came behind him and head slapped him hard making Tony groan "Hey boss" Gibbs smirked as he hugged his wife pplanting a soft kiss on her lips... she grinned wrapping her arms tight around his shoulder "Just came to see the old team... Where is McGee?" she asked curiously... she had been very curious about McGee, she had her suspicion about his secret when she looked into his eyes, they looked older to her and sometimes he spoke like he was an old man, Ducky was the only onee who had had gotten to know McGee which upset her... she treated McGee like a brother and McGee was pretty protective of her like a brother, but her main suspicion was when she found a picture of an american platoon in full gear in the dessert... McGee was in the centre of them with a haunted expression and Ducky was next to him with his medical bag clutched in his hands, that was the main reason she was here today... to confront McGee but since he wasn't there she might as well go to Ducky.

The elevator ride was slow, Part of her wanted to know if it ws McGee in that picture or an ancestor of his but she sincerly doubted it, he had always said that he never knew his family... but in the end she wold get the truth.

Ducky sat at his desk holding a picture of the same platoon but laughing, it was the first time he had found out about his immortal best friend, it was when they revieved the order to come home and for the first time in years that McGee smiled.

"Ducky" the sound of a soft voice came froom behind him.

"Jenny" Ducky greeted cheerfully pulling her into a hug "how are you feeling?" he asked placing his glasses on his head.

"emotional... homornal" she giggled softly sitting in the seat he had vacated for her.

Well the time is slowly approaching" Ducky smirked leaning back in the chair he had taken up in front of her.

"Ducky... i need to ask you?" she paused taking a deep "How old is McGee?" Ducky's eyes widened into saucers in shock.

"What?" he sputtered out and she groaned in frustration "Ducky... i know that he is older than he looks... he served in your unit during the war" Ducky couldn't believe it... she had figured it out.

"Tell her Ducky" another voice sounded belonging to Gibbs.

"Jethro?" she was confused "how did you know?"

the senior grey hair agent chuckled pulling his wife close hugging her "we were chasing down a killer of a naval comander when he opened fire... McGee pushed me out the way and took a bullet into the head... it past straight through his skull and out the back of his head and yet he stood there... looking pretty pissed off" he laughed "the killer looked like a ghost and fainted... he was deemed too insane too be released and is now serving life with no parole" Jenny smirked at him "Why didn't you tell McGee you knew?" she asked confused "I was going to but it never came up besides i dont have the full story of his life" he looked at Ducky "Ducky can full us in" gibbs grinned.

"Jethro... i can't" Ducky looked pleadingly "i gave McGee my word"

Ducky" Jenny looked at him with wide eyes and Ducky groaned... McGee was going to be pissed.

McGee:

McGee entered his old friends werehouse he had abandoned, gripping his sword tight in his hands... he saw the sillouette of his friend standing in the centre, his mind was still fixed of vengeance but also on Ziva David... should he call her... maybe but he had something important to take care off first.

"Why'd you do it John?!" McGee screamed angrily at his former friend.

"you wouldn't understand" came a meak reply from the grey haired man.

"Typical... can's answer a fucking question" McGee gripped the hilt of his sword tighter ready to strike.

John grinned sadistically "i can feel them you know... inside me... feels good" that sent McGee over the edge and soon he charged at John slamming his sword into John who was on the defensive... the force of McGee''s strike knocked him back... McGee was lost in a blood lust as he constantly attacked John forcing him to retreat further back "you fucking Coward!" the Memories of Chloe and Billly filled his mind and he constantlly attacked... McGee's blade caught Johns leg and send him to the floor and McGee readied for his final act of revenge... to kill his former friend, but before he coulld react... John had grabbed a handful of dirt and throws it into McGee's face, McGee yelled at the pain of the dirt in his eyes.

John used his distraction to retreat into the darkness, once McGee's vision had returned he grinned... the game was on this time... one of them would leave here alive... and it sure as hell wasn't going to be John.

McGee twirled the sword in his hands as he saw John at the far end... here's for round 2.

(ah another chapter finished... i like too thank you all for your reviews... working on the next chapter now)

enjoy

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(heres to another chapter finished)

They trusted you!" McGee screamed at John who stood at the far end of the werehouse with a sadistic "you know the rules Tim!... there can be only one!" John advanced slowly "it needs to be me" John sped up as McGee did the same before they came to the centre and brought there swords to an almighty clash... the fight had truly begun.

"you betrayed them... did you face them, did you you give them a chance to fight?" McGee's anger raged as he slammed his sword hard into Johns both battling furiously trying to get the upper hand.

McGee's and Johns sword clashed together echoing around them as they battled valiantly against eachover... McGee was ridden with revenge as his sword smashed against Johns sending his opponent backwards almost knocking him back down... John got back to his feet and locked the 2 swords together... McGee slams his knee into his former friends gut and then head butted him hard sending him back before attacking again, bringing the tip of his blade down across Johns cheek making him groan in pain... the injury healed up quickly as the 2 immortals clashed violently.

thunder crashed above them as they fought harder and McGee kicked John in the gut making him stumble back and gripped his hair tight and rams his head into the wall smashing through it... John managed to break free of his grasp and elbowed McGee in the face forcing him back and was soon hit againn by Johns boot to his face... blood splattered from his mouth but soon McGee was back at it again... he threw a brick at John who ducked away from the projectile and was met with the hilt of McGee's Katana to the face and the 2 engaged in the battle to the death... their swords clashed against eachover.

John was wearing down fast, he ducked McGee's strike to the head and head butted McGee in the nose using the distraction to dissapear into the dark.

McGee gripped his Katana tight in his hands shrugging his leather jacket off and throws it to the side and braces himself for the coming attacks.

"Do you know what Chloe said before i took her head?" Johns voice echoed around him.

"Shut up and fight!" McGee scanned his surroundings cautiously.

"She whispered you name... and then she gave me that look... you know the one when she believes in somebody so much" the memory made McGee's eyes water... Chloe saved those smiles for when she believed in him "she said that you would be the end of me" he chuckled sadistically "I guess you failed her" McGee closed his eyes as the tears fell remembering her, '_her long golden hair flowing in the wind as she stood over McGee with an out stretched "its ok... your safe" her angelic voice made him believe he was in heaven, her soft hand on his back comforting after his family die of old age as he watches from the diistance, her laughing as Billy trains him how to use the swords... "we may be immortal... but our hearts still beat" she tells him placing a hand on his chest... she taught him how to live a life... McGee watched her smiling as she made her way down the ailes to marry Billy, "Tiimy... oh my Timmy... i will always remember you my friend... i'll never let go" she kissed McGee on the cheek for the last time before leaving him behind forever' _McGee felt her close by and he laughed sadly.

Standing tall once again McGee closed his eyes and soon the werehouse rumbled around them "What?!" John screamed worried, McGee lifted his sword high... John may have had her strengh, esscence and knowledge but her soul was always with McGee and soon the roof caved in around them and the windows smashed and lightning ignighted McGee's sword illuminating the darkness around him revealing John standing a few metres to the left of him shaking in fear... in all his life he had not seen an immortal do that before.

McGee advanced feeling added purpose to this fight... his fight to release her from her fleshy prison... the heavens were missing an angel... it was time to send her back.

John attacked to drive back McGee but it failed... McGee fought back and hard and effortesly as John stumbled trying to find his footing and soon John locked their swords together again trying to do his best to keep McGee from taking his head.

McGee looked into Johns eyes and he saw her... her smiling face and everthing flooded his mind... their laughs... their cries... her wedding... Billy training him and the inevitble goodbye... "How are you doing this?" John asked knowing what was coming "Billy may have taught me how to survive the game... but Chloe taught me everything including... how to live" and with that McGee broke the lock bringing his sword back and then full force cut straight through Johns neck cutting his head clean away.

Johns body lay there as his head rolled to the side... the clouds crackled and spparked ass the body began to do the same... McGee's sword glowed bright and he prepared himself for what was coming... the quickening.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" McGee screamed as the lightening hit him hard and hs body left up off the ground feeling the esscenes that John had taken enter his body... his body shook and convulsed hard as the sparks hit his body and sword... he could feel her... Chloe was with him... the pain eased up as the lightening bolts struck him continuosly making him scream in paiin, the werehouse whichh had taken a beating was getting completly destroyed as explosions from the quickening tore it apart... that part was over... the worst was too come... the final goodbye.

"Timmy" her angel like voice sounded above.

McGee's body was glowing as he clenched his body forward... searing pain engulfed his very behing.

"Chloe" he gasped in pain.

"Please... no... i don't want to leave you again" her face was sad as tears slid there wy down her cheek.

You already did Chloe..." he started "time for you to rest" he gasped trying to hold her soul in longer.

"Timmy... the Kurgen... He'll kill you" she pleaded "please... i can help" McGee shoook his head.

"You already have Chloe... this time i am going to help you" he groaned.

"Please" she reached out to him.

"be free... my angel" McGee smiled sadly letting the tears falll as he threw his whole body back and screamed as he released her essence and soul from his body... light broke from his body shoooting up into the sky with a loud explosion... he watched her final crying smile as she faded from sight.

McGee groaned and collapsed onto his side panting hheavily as waves of tears broke free from his eyes.

"goodbye" he whispered before collasping into the darkness.

(started writing this chapter as soon as last chapter was finished... gald you like it so far and i hope you will like this chapter... and soon you wiill see the ultimate showdown between the kurgen and McGee... hoping it to be longgest chapter ever)

enjoy

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(heres to another chapter finished)

Ncis:

McGee was feeling much better the next day... he released Chloe's essence and soul from his body, with a cup of coffee in his one hand and a donut in the other he arrived at the Ncis headquarters with a soft smile. Gibbs was stand in front of the elevator doors smiling as the doors opened, McGee switched to his averagee guy routine and smiled "Hey Boss" he was about to leave the elevator when he was pushed back by Gibbs "your with me McGee... Ducky wants to see us" the sound of Gibbs voice made McGee nervous.

Jenny sat at Ducky's desk with a donut dipped in ice cream in her hands and a Coffee in the other, waiting with a nervouse Ducky who was pacing the room listening to the elevator coming closer 'oh crap' he sighed as he saw McGee standing there confused.

"McGee!" Jenny jumpped from her seat andd pulls him into a tight hug, McGee gaspped for breath "c-c-c-can't b-breath" Jenny pullled back and smirked "yeah right... if a bullet to the brain couldn't stop you... then i doubt my squeezing the life out of you will either" McGee's eyes widened in realisation as he turned to Gibbs who was smirking "You...s...saw that" Gibbs laughed and nodded "yeah McGee" before slapping the back of McGee's head.

"Oi... What was that for?!" McGee complained.

"Being reckless -slap- idiot " Gibbs got his point across.

"Ok sorry" McGee mumbled walking over to Ducky.

"How much have you told them?" he asked the old man seriously.

"Only your age and how we met" Ducky smiled "figured you would do the honour youself" McGee nodded and turned to his friends gulping softly 'this was going too be tough' he thought to himself.

24 hours later, McGee was worn out from the life story he had told his friends and sighed leaving them all in stunned silence, the story of Johns betrayal had pissed Gibbs and Jenny off but they felt a swell of proudness in their hearts when he toldd them about releasing Chloe from his body... Jenny was a little angry though... she beg Timmy to re-absorb her so he can win against the Kurgen but McGee refused point blank... she was where she belonged.

Ziva was sat in the Cafe when she spotted McGee coming towards her.

McGee!" she grinned pulling him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"Its good to see you too Ziva" he kissed her cheek ssmiling softly.

"How was New York?" she asked.

"It was... quite revealing" he answered cryptically making her raise an eyebrow in response.

"why?" she asked wanting to find out but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Ziva... there is something i want you see" he took her andd and led her away... Gibbs, Jenny and ducky made him realise something... Maybe it was best to love and lost afterall.

McGee's apartmant:

McGee and Ziva stood facing eachover in the centre of his room... his face dead serious and her face contorted in confusion.

"Timmy... its been a while since you have spoken and your worrying me" Ziva's voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry Ziva" he replied, his voice was distant and saddened "I really like you but i'm also afraid" he looked away from her but felt a hand on his cheek.

"I like you too Timmy... whatever your afraid of... it won't change anything" her eyes and voice told McGee she meant her words.

"Ok..." he turned away from her grabbing a kitchen knife "... you need to know this"

she gulped nervously wondering what was happening "McGee... whats that for" she glanced at the knife.

he held it in his hands tight as he slowly peeled away his shirt... Ziva gulped fearfully as she watched him poiint the blade towards his heart.

Timmy... DON'T!" Screamed as he jammed the knife into his heart "TIIIMMMYYY!" she was by his side when he crumbled onto his knees with his knife in his heart.

she cried gripping his face but was surprised when his head raised up looking into her eyes with love as he pulled the knife from his chest... Ziva gasped as she watched his wound heal before her own eyes.

"Ziva... i'm over 500 years old... and i cannot die" her eyes widened as he threw the knife away as not to hurt her with it while her hands caressed his cheek gently in slow circles but was soon pulled into his body mashing their lips together.

Ziva moaned into the kiss as she felt McGee's hands wrap around her waist pulling her tight against him as much as he could... the heat in the room was reaching boiling point as the passion built between the 2.

McGee lifted her up from the floor and she on instict wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he walked them to the bedroom.

It hadn't taken long for the 2 to become naked as their bodies moved together in unison with their hands clasped together.

The room was filled with moaning as the 2 agents reached their peeks before collasping in exhaustion.

the next day:

Ziva and McGee woke to the sun shining bright through the window into their eyes... Ziva moaned buryng her face into McGee's next.

"UGHHH damn sun" McGee chuckled stroking her soft hair gently.

Ziva moaned as he caressed her skin gently but soon was disrupted by the sound of McGee's phone ringing.

"Special agent McGee" he groaned into the phone in frustration.

"Ah... Immortal" the thick russian accent sounded in McGee's ears made him freeze in anger which startled Ziva.

Kurgen!" McGee's voice was stone.

"I have some friends of yours here" McGee's eyes widened in fear.

"Where are you?" he grabbed his clothes quickly placing his phone on the table putting the speaker phone on and motioning to Ziva to be quiet... Ziva nodded confused.

"Ncis rooftop" he announced "be there" the line went dead.

"Ziva... don't go to Ncis... trust me" he kissed her lips and was about to leave but was stopped when her hand gripped his tight "Be careful... please" she whispered to him and he nodded back before leaving.

The Kurgen was waiting.

(sorry it took so long)

enjoy

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(here you go, the long awaited rematch... hope you enjoy.)

McGee gripped the sheaf of his hands as he arrived on the roof of the Ncis headquarters, he could feel the presence of the Kurgen nearby at the far end of the rooftop, somebody was kneeled at the big guys feet... as he drew closer he saw who was held... a beaten Ducky.

McGee sighed sadly as he looked at his friends... he couldn't help but feel guilty for the predicament that he had landed his friend in.

"Let him go Kurgen!" McGee gripped the hilt of his sword removing it from the sheaf and throws it away to the side.

"Ah... Immortal" The sadistic smirk made its way across his face making McGee sick to his stomach.

"You got me... let him go" his voice was stern and raising slightly in anger.

"Forget about me McGee... just remove this bastards head from his shoulder!" Ducky voice was strained.

"Never in a million years Ducky" McGee twirled the blade in his hands and readied himself.

"Damn it Timothy... i'm an old man" Ducky had his hands on his shoulder to stop the deep cut.

"I'm older than you" he looked to Ducky with a smile before looking at the Kurgen "Ready for round 2 you piece of shit!"

"I'm always ready Immortal" with that answer the Kurgen launched himself at McGee who dodged the initial attack and began the ultimate fight... the rematch.

McGee slammed his sword into the Kurgens who was blocking each attack from the agent... The Kurgen swung the sword at the neck of his opponent who ducked and brought the tip of his blade across his left leg catching him off guard... so far they were both toe to toe trading attacks and defensive... McGee blocked each attack "Ducky... get the hell out of here!" he shouted concentrating on the battle at hand.

Ducky groaned as he walked away but stopped at the door looking back at the 2 clashing.

"GET THAT BASTARD TIMOTHY!" He called before headinng down keeping a tight pressure on the wound.

McGee let Ducky's words linger in his hears and grins "my fucking pleasure" he grinned as he span round and the tip of his blade caught on the Kurgens Cheek making the Kurgen stumble back... the sound of the 2 swords meeting echoed around them.

McGee felt stronger since he killled John... the souls the scumbag had absorded over the years was enough for him to make a stand but one question remained... was it enough to take the Kurgen out once and for all... he locked his blade with the Kurgens and disarmed him sending his sword flying across the roof... 'Game over' McGee thought triumphantly as he brought the sword back and then swung forward but was caught off guard by the speed the Kurgen dodged the attack making McGee miss and was met by a fist to the face. The agents sword was thrown from his hands and soon he was hit by fists to the gut and face... McGee grinned ducked the new oncoming attack and decided to throws his body into the attack... bringing his fist straight into the Kurgens face, booth were hit hard and fast by fists too the face... Blood spurted from their noses and mouth as they beat eachover to a ragged pulp... The Kurgen was throwing everyhting he had as McGee did the same... blood dripped from their faces as the 2 opponents became weaker by the fight... soon the 2 stood their breathing heavily as they stood oopposite eachover and then... without warning the 2 brought their heads back and thrusts straight forward slamming their forheads against eachover... The Kurgen stumbled back groaniing in pain with his hands on his head... McGee stumble and collapsed to the ground... the 2 warriors had gone the distance... McGee was drained of all energy... he could barely stand up anymore... The Kurgen was bloodied and battered but he had some reserve energy left to grab his sword off the ground grinning turning to the kneeled Immortal before him... slowly he brought his sword back ready for the final strike when a familiar sound came from Behind him.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" they announced, McGee identified them immmediently looking at them, standing there before him was Gibbs and Ziva holding the SIGS aiming at the beast. McGee looked back... he was on the edge with the Kurgen metres from him 'ONE LAST PUSH' his brained screamed and he nodded to Gibbs who with Ziva opened fired... bullets tore into the Kurgens body making him stumble back groaning in pain as McGee rolled onto his back and using his legs flung the Body of the Kurgen over his head and over the edge of the building gripping the edge as he was pulled over too... Ziva screamed as she ran to the edge to help him but she had not enough strengh to pull him up with the Kurgen holding onto his left leg.

McGee groaned in frustration bringing his other leg up and slammed it down onto the Kurgens face "You... are... starting... to... piss... me... off!" with one last kick the Kurgen was thrown off him and landed onto the pavement.

McGee pulled himself up with the help of Ziva and Gibbs abd the 2 watched as the Kurgen got up and stumbled his way from the building, Gibbs Phone rang out drawing their attentions.

"I thought i told you to not come to Ncis" he ground out between his teeth.

"Yeah... like i was going to listen" she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

Ziva... if you do that again..." he started and ziva chuckled "you'll what?... chain me up and spank me" she grinned bright.

McGee was about to reply when the sound of Gibbs walking over fast "I gotta go... Jenny's water broke" he called to them and McGee nodded "you go with Gibbs Ziva... i got too go and finish this" Giibbs noodded in understanding but gave him a head slap.

"you give in like that again McGee... and i will make sure Jenny will be the first to know" Gibbs smirked and gave him another headslap.

when Gibbs walked too the door Ziva pulled McGee into a deep kiss before pulling back with their heads leaning against eachover breathing heavily.

"Be careful Timothy" he sighed and kissed him again.

"For you Ziva... always" and with that... they parted with McGee grabbing his sword from the ground and placing it in the sheaf before jumping over the edge.

It had not taken long for McGee too track the Kurgen down to a electrical power startion just outside Washington D.C. drawing his sword for round 3 again he was not surprised when the Kurgen tried to attack him from behind but was soon hot to a bolt of electricity to the chest.

McGee got back to his feet as the Kurgen thrust the cable forward but McGee dodged to the side making the cable come into contact with the cool metal box for the power making it explode and spark... McGee cut thhe cablle from the source and ssoon the 2 resumed their earlier battle to the death... the swords clashing with a mighty 'clang'

Ziva looked towards the Power statement in the distance from the hospital room waiting to hear from Gibb or McGee but so far there was nothing... McGee fought harder and faster then ever before against his opponent with a new reason to fight... Ziva filled his mind... Jenny giving birth... Ducky, Abby, Tony, Gibbs... Tony and Abby had no idea of his secret and he wanted to keep it that way... for the time being.

McGee swung his sword into the Kurgens shoulder cutting him deep making himm stumble back annd the fight continued... McGee's sword collided with not just the Kurgens blade but also the cables causing sparks and explosions from the junction boxes.

The 2 warriors battled against eachover and soon McGee was feeling himself beginning to slow up but he fought on... slimming his foot into the Kurgens and before his opponent could react... he severed the Kurden hand which held his blade... All that was left was the head but first... McGee had some questions.

"Billy's essence... who as it?" McGee ground out through his teeth pressing his blade into the Kurgens throat.

"Who says anybody has it?" the Kurgen answered cryptically.

McGee looked confused... his brain worked over the evidence... The essence was not in the Kurgen... where the hell was.

"Did the other 2 immortals take his head" McGee asked lowering hiis blade.

"nobody has it... he's still alive" McGee felt the world stop around him at that news "What?" he pressed it hard into the Kurgenns throat making it bleed "go to hell" his hand regenerated and went for the sword but McGee was faster bringing his sword back and slices through his neck... severing his head clean off.

McGee had won.

(enjoy... and i would llike too thank Ds2010 and everyone for their reviews and following this fic and i hope you continue to enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9, ready)

Ziva watched from the hospital waiting room waiting for the nurse or Gibbs to announce the arrival of his and Jenny's child at the gathering clouds above the power station... she closed her eyes hoping that McGee had won the fight... slowly the lights flickered and in the distance bolts and bolt of lightning struck the station causing explosions.

McGee:

Essences entered McGee's body making him scream in agony as they all coursed through his body... lightening bolts struck him and he screamed to the heavens before falling to the ground exhausted from the fight, Ziva closed her eyes and felt McGee in her heart and her smile brightened... she felt him... he won.

Gibbs came back to the waiting room with a grin like nobody seen before... Jenny gave birth to twins... a boy and a girl.

McGee arrived at the hospital the next morning and gazed at the sight before him... Gibbs and Jenny with their 2 babies... he felt proud and guilty at the same time... he missed there happiness... the past 500 years had been filled with nothing but pain as his family and the ones he loved died of old age one by one leaving him alone... Chloe and Billy had been the only constant people in his life but now she was gone and Billy was either dead or alive and out their alone... McGee had a new purpose now... find Billy and get some answers now.

McGee spent as much time as he could with Gibbs and Jenny and also spent time with Ziva... this was new to him... a relationship to a mortal is a new experience to him.

McGee sat at his desk unable to stop smiling as Gibbs and Jenny were walking around Ncis visiting the gang and Ziva sitting at her desk gazing at McGee... their eyes locked and looked deep with love in their eyes but none of them said the actual words... McGee spent the next few days searching the facial recognition system for Billy but so far he had come up with nothing... The wind blew and the leaves rustled in the trees as McGee stood in the garage of his cabin... the flames made his vest cling to his body as he hammered the blade material around... he hand already improved his blade now he was working on something new before heading into the darkened city once again.

The streets were dark illuminated by the lights along the path... McGee walked slowly through alleyway upon alleyway searching every spot but so far he had not found Billy.

The days ahead had bed filled with dread to McGee... Billy was alive somewhere out there and left Chloe to die but why... that is the main question McGee wanted answered but so far the only thing he could find so far that Billy was hunting for something... but had no clue... until that night.

Ziva smiled into the kiss with her hands gripped his hair... McGee's hands rested on her hips as they stumbled their way out of the club and headed to the car but McGee stopped and pulled back with his hands gripped on his sword tight... Ziva looked at him confused.

"Ziva... hide!" he ordered... fear laced his voice as the feeling of the powerful immortal came closer towards them... Ziva dived behind the car immediately after he warned her drawing her sig out her holster and readied herself... McGee turned quickly and soon his sword came into contact with another but the sheer power of the attack sent him crashing through the windscreen of a parked car... Ziva went to his side without a second thought aiming her gun at the attacker but froze in fear.

the attacker was 6'7 with bright red eyes... his sword was huge with pointed edges on both sides... his horns curled around the side of his face and its nostrils flared... Ziva opened fire causing her bullets to impact onto its armour but fell to the floor... McGee groaned in pain as the creature came towards them raising his sword high above his head... McGee reacted with lightening fast reflexes rolling off the car and tackling Ziva to the ground causing the creature to miss its intended target cutting the vehicle clean in half.

"RUN!" McGee warned Ziva and pushed her away quickly turning back towards the impossible creature.

The opponent attacked but McGee brought his sword to defend but was knocked back again crashing through the wall of a close building... Blood poured from McGee's mouth as he struggled to stand but his attackers boot connected with McGee's gut sending him rolling across the floor... he closed his eyes ready for the final strike but it never came... the creature stood there rooted to the spot.

"What are you waiting for?" McGee spat out angrily.

"The source is forbidden... tell your friend to leave it alone"

"What?" McGee tried standing up but was forced back down by another boot to the gut.

"a warning... Leave the source alone!" the creature picked up McGee's sword and with one swift movement threw the sword into the air and then used its own to cut clean through it before disappearing from McGee's tight.

McGee lay there slowly feeling his body regenerating from the attack... he was sure that his ribs were shattered as they slowly came together... Ziva's voice echoed before him as she came running into view but his mind was focused on the creatures words... what has Billy done?.

"McGee" Ziva whispered pulling him into her lap caressing his cheek and he smiled gently.

"Ziva" he brushed her cheek and twirled his fingers through her hair.

"What was that thing?" she looked to where the creature stood once as McGee slowly got to his feet shaking "I might have a clue?" he sat on a box wiping the dried blood from his face.

"The Warrior" he looked at the remains of his sword on the ground.

"What?" Ziva kneeled in front of him placing a gentle hand on his caressing his knuckles gently.

"The Warrior... originally i thought it was a Myth like the Source but now I'm not so sure" Ziva listened intently "it is said that the Warrior is the ultimate Protector of the source... Like the Guardian but higher up and more powerful than no other immortal... when he comes after somebody... it usually means the source is in danger"

"Why you though?... why attack you?" she asked as she watched awestruck as his wounds healed.

"if the immortal in question couldn't be found... it goes after the closest Immortal it can find... Its not exactly stable" he looked at the car which was sliced in half.

Ziva and McGee spent the evening healing from their scars... the Warrior was running loose ripping immortals heads off looking for Billy.

time was running out.

(sorry it took so long but my computer wasn't working for a while)


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

After the incident with the Warrior, McGee had been shaken up badly... his sword was destroyed and he felt his pride was wounded... being beaten by something you thought was a myth in front of your lover would probably do that to you.

McGee POV:

I sat there for hours with a glass of bourbon in my hand inside my darkened apartment, i couldn't believe my luck... Ziva and me had spent the day talking and I was pretty pissed off about the warrior beating the crap out of me.

Ziva went home afterwards because I needed some peace to myself... I had that sword for most of my immortal life now here I was... alone and in the dark.

I am afraid.

Readers POV:

Ncis was busy for the next few days investigating murders and kidnappings... McGee's mind was focused on the hunt for Billy but he was still unarmed since the incident with the Warrior... his new sword was still in the making but his technique was way off now... he was shaken up.

Ducky and Gibbs did their best to help him but it was not done any good to him, he stayed in his apartment sulking over the fact that he was powerless to any immortals nearby.

McGee called Gibbs the next day saying he was going to his cabin in the country for a few weeks... Gibbs knew what McGee was feeling and accepted it, the days was filled with McGee in the garage hammering the material for a new blade in his forge... the hissing and the steam rose from the water as he switched the blade from the fire to the tub cooling his new blade.

Soon the 3rd week past and the blade was finished... it was long and sharp with a slightly curved edge... his katana was back but McGee's balance was way off... his hands shook with his sword clutched in his hands as his mind flashed back to the pain he felt when the Warriors sword connected with his sending him flying into a parked car... the fear of Ziva nearby watching as the Warrior beat him, he was scared.

The long grass flowed in the wind round McGee's body, his eyes closed as he concentrated on his surroundings, his sword in the shief as his arms raised outwards to the sky... the memories of his life filled his mind and his soul began to lift... the power he felt from the essences he had taken whirled around inside him and he smiled heading back to the city... now he was going to end it... once and for all.

He followed the feeling in his guts towards the Warrior like a hound hunting a fox in this concrete world he was in... tracking in another immortal was tough but this time tracking the Warrior was easier because he was more powerful than any other immortal.

After a few hours of walking through the city he had tracked the Warrior to a sewer hatch outside the Washington Monument.

"Son of a bitch!" McGee groaned in disgust as his foot planted itself into the sludge.

The sound of his footsteps echoing around him as he cautiously moved forward... knowing the fact that if he could feel the Warrior down here then the thing could sense him too, Soon McGee staggered back clutching his chest as something else hit him... a new feeling, a feeling of something way more powerful down here... Being more cautious than ever McGee drew his sword and followed the power faster.

What he found stopped his heart in an instant... he was directly under the monument... before him was a big room with stone boulders looking ancient and in the centre was a podium and a hovering orb... sparks flying from the object with a bright blue light shined bright from the centre... there looked like there was some recent activity in the room... metal platforms sat at the far end... a iron throne stood in front of the podium... probably the Warriors seat. McGee was too intrigued by the sight of the room with the golden hues of the walls and the strange orb too even notice the closing figure coming up behind him.

"Hello again... McGee" the sound of the gruff voice that made McGee's heart speed up as he span around and was met with a fist to the face.. McGee stumbled back and tumbled down the steps with his sword thrown from his hands and across the room.

"Its been a long time... Brother" McGee looked up at the figure standing at the top step.

"You lost that Billy" Billy looked at McGee with hateful eyes with his hands brushing at his beard.

Billy Chuckled to himself as he walked down the steps slowly... McGee scanned the room for his sword and soon caught sight of it in the corner, Billy grinned bringing the blade up and against McGee's neck.

"Join me Brother" Billy said and McGee's eyes widened in surprise "What!" he replied.

"We can be powerful... the Kings of all Immortals" he looked up at the glowing orb with reverence and majesty.

"Is that the offer you made Chloe and John?!" McGee spat angrily and Billy sighed.

"John understood... but Chloe... she believed in the words 'too much power'" Billy explained calmly "I hired the 2 Immortals as a smoke screen and had the Kurgen to deal with Chloe... but I didn't bank on another immortal showing up but it provided me with the perfect opportunity to disappear... the Kurgen removed Chloe's and the other Immortals head and the 2 immortals that i hired were used as the suspects for mine and Chloe's murder... John was too find you straight away so we can chat but we could never find you, Only Chloe knew since you were both so close but the Kurgen got carried away" McGee's heart sank... he missed Chloe so much.

"You had your own wife killed" McGee clenched his fists in fury.

Billy laughed neither of them knowing something was moving above them "She might have been married to me but she was never my wife" McGee raised an eyebrow in confusion "her heart belonged to somebody else" Billy's eyes glued to McGee in fury and McGee's eyes widened in realisation "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, "Because she never realised it till later... and the fact you had isolated your heart from getting hurt" Billy smirked as tears fell down McGee's cheeks "Its your fault Timothy... its your fault she is dead" Billy cheered with laughter as he watched McGee sit their frozen looking empty 'my fault' his brain chanted as a mantra.

Billy brought his sword back ready too strike.

(Another chapter down :-))


	11. Chapter 11

(chapter 11... its been a long road... nearly finished)

Billy waited for the inevitible but it never came except a mighty clang of steel... McGee looked up confused and before him stood the woman who gave him hope...Ziva.

"Get up Timmy!" she yelled struggling to keeep her balance as their swords locked... Ziva clutched McGee's sword tight in her hands as she pushed her body to the limit trying to stay up but soon was met by a blow to the face from thhe hilt of Billy's sword and then felt a powerful contact of a boot to her gut sending her flying into a pillar... she screamed as she made contact with the stone and fell to the ground.

Billy advanceed slowly towards the now prone savior of McGee... Ziva ppanted as she tried to get to her feet but her body failed her... Billy raised his swordd high above his head ready for the final strike... she sneered at him iin defiance as he brought the sword down but soon was met by another sword... Billy's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to McGee and Ziva sighed happily looking at McGee who stood inches away from her clutching his sword.

"Heh heh... What kept you?" he smirked at her before thrustiing Billy's sword away from his Lover and soon the fight began... theyy battled hard with their swords clashing together... Ziva watched from the sidelines at McGee who to her mind majestically moved as one with his sword, Billy clumsily thrust his sword forward and was met by McGee's elbow to the face.

The Orb now bursting with power around them sending sparks around the room uncontrollably as the 2 immortals once called brothers fought a bitter battle to the death, none of them even realised the The Warrior approaching from the entrance... Ziva gasped as her eyes made contact with the beast... its nostrils flared and ites eyes reddened "THE SOURCE IS FORBIDDEN!" it bellowed as it jumped highn and came crashing into the centre of the 2 immortals knocking them flying from the shockwave.

Ziva jumped to McGee's side quickly as he tried to get too his feet... The Warrior kicked Billy sword away and began to pummel him hard into the floor with his fist... Bllood splaatered all over the walls as his fiist met Billy's face... McGee got too his feet with his sword tight in his hands.

"Ziva... get out of here!" he warned her as he used the diistraction to makde his way closer to the Source which was pulsing and sparking harder... McGee felt an unimaginal wave coursing from the Source and readied himself to destroy it.

The Warrior turned to McGee and roared to life speeding at him without warrning and slammed his body into the immortals sending the 2 flying into the wall.. Ziva had her eyes glued onto McGee who was battling with the Warrior... the beasts sword clashed with McGee who returned by attacking.. the 2 switching from attacking to defending... Billy soon joined the fight... McGeee switched to defending both Billy's attack and the warriors attack... McGee locked his sword with the Warriors and as Billy came in to strike McGee leaned to the side and kicked Billy in the face sending him backwards before the agent head butted the beast annd then dived over a boulder narrowinglly missing a strike from Billy and instead it contacted with the Warriors sword and the 2 engaged... one to protect the Source... One to use it... But McGee; he wanted to end it all... the game needs to stop.

McGee leaned against a pillar trying to caatch his breath watching the Warrior and Billy fight before looking at the Source, he used the diistraction again to get close but the Warrior was one step ahead of him grabbing Billy by the throat and flinging hm at McGee... The 2 lay on the ground healing from the broken bones of the crash as the Warrior approached.

"Left" Billy said

Right" McGee said and as the warrior rasied its sword... Billy rolled to the left and McGee rolled to the right and the Warrior sword connected to the floor and McGee kicked the beast in the face while Billy slammed a rock into its chin seending it onto its back... McGeee saw something in this creature, something new and when Billly grabbed his own sword and was ready to end the beast, McGee reacted "NO!" he grabbed the beasts sword and stopped Billy's strike.

"What are you doing?" Billy sneered.

"Defending him" the beast looked at the Agent that saved him and smiled in contentment.

"I've found him" Billy and McGee looked at the creature whose voice was deep.

"Who?!" Billy asked angrily trying to break free.

"The one to end our nightmare" McGee looked confused "the one to end the game"

McGee looked at the source and it called to him... the pain iinside it was oveer whelming while Billy's angered flared "The source is MINE!" he screamed.

McGee was faster bringing his sword back and slicing through the neck of Billy... Billy's head rolled away as the body fell to the floor montionless... it didn't take long for the essences to flow into McGee's body making him scream loud as llightening entered his chest violently convulsiing as he is bombarded with bolts of lightning.

McGee fell to the ground panting heavily from the quickening... Ziva sat with the Warrior who was looking paler "Stop... the... game" his wheezed out trying to breath... "Save them all" it smiled clutching the sword in his hands as he handed McGee his own swoord back.

McGee understood as he took his sword back from the beast and smiled "Thank you" he placed a hand on its shoulder but the beast shook its head "No... thank you" those were his last words before fading from existence... Ziva looked at McGee with sad eyes and he nodded to her before standing tall, with his sword in his hands he walked closer to the Source before stopping and bringing his weapon back for the final strike "THIS... GAME... IS... OVER!" he bellowed before bringing his sword crashing through the object and soon it happened... thee source was destroyed... The Washington Monument lit up like a christmas tree and the tip pulsed with energy... Immortals all over the world felt an unnatural feeling inside them before they screamed in agony as bolts of llight burst from their souls and into the sky... McGee's body arched backwards as the llight left his body while he screamed in agony... onlookers at the monument llooked astonished at the sight of the now lit monument before it launched the light into the sky like a beacon... one by one immortals all oveer the world felt the affects and one by one they collapsed into a motionless heap.

McGee's cries were lost to silence as he past out into the darkness.

(hope you enjoyed... one more chapter to go)

Lycanboy666


	12. Chapter 12

(chapter 12... final chapter... thank you for following and sending your review. you all have been awesome... thank you)

Ziva cradled McGee in her lap as he breathed slowly... she noticed the gash on his forehead from when he fell was not healing... it was still bleeding.

she sat there for hours holding McGee in her arms until he groaned in pain clutching his head "Man, what the hell was I drinking last night" he groaned painfully.

Ziva giggled stroking his cheek "You won Timmy... You ended the game" tears fell down her cheek.

McGee smiled as he brought a hand to her cheek and caressed gently "good" he puled her into a kiss.

"We betteer get you home... i need to deal with that gash on your head" Ziva watched as McGee's face morphed from confusion to the biggest smile she'd ever seen. McGee sat up placing his palm to where the gash was and pulled away too check and sure enough... it was bleeding... McGee gulped and blinked the tears away trying to hold back the waves of happiness that coursed through him.

"Ziva... give me your knife" he said holding a hand out to her and she did... she handed him a small bladed knife and gasped as he cut his arm... not enough to cause serious damage but enough to make him bleed... McGee watched the cut waiting for it to heal but instead watched the blood slowly made its way dow his arm... he was not healing.

"I can't believe it" he grinned to a confused Ziva "I'm mortal" without warning she pounced into his arms kissing him with everything she had while he replied with the same.

as the days past McGee and Ziva spent their time inside their apartment holding eachover tight as they possibly can... Ziva was scared letting McGee out into the world now that he was vulnerablle but she didn't want him to know that.

McGee knew and coouldn't help but find it funny... "OW!" he yelled from the kitched and watched as Ziva burst from the bedrooom with a panic expression... McGee laughed loudly clutching his gut hard as he was rocked with laughter... Ziva growled threatengly which gave him a pause... needless to say he had a lot to make up for afterwards.

6 weeks afterwards McGee had the biggest news of his life... Ziva was pregnant.

500 years of fighting and it was all worth it to him, the news was filled with images of the sources power shot from the tip of the washington monument and into the sky... but it was later spread to be a pratical joke by a unknown source... McGee gave Gibbs a knowing smirk and Gibbs just laughed. 5 months later McGee proposed to Ziva who accepted eagerly cryiing with happiness as they held eachover tight.

4 months later Ziva gave birth to a baby boy... McGee was the happiest guy allive... him and Ziva were together with their first born... life was perfect.

Epilogue:

Senator Bracken sat at his desk with his hands cllutched firmly together as the strange stood rooted to the spot.

"This is what they found inside the orb under the monument" he asked.

the stranger nodded... his thick american accent replied "Yes... as you can see... its still active"

on the senators desk was a glowing blue crystle sending gentle sparks out hitting the edge of the containment unit "can we use it?" he asked and the stranger nodded "It can... the crew is about to begin construction of the device"

the sudden noise of the door bursting open caught their attention.

"Sorry sir but this is an emergency" the senators aid explained.

"What is it?" Bracken asked curiously.

"The men you hired to deal with that pesky writer and detective... their dead" Braken sighed "How the hell did that detective and writer handle heavily trained men" the aid shook his head "No sir... somebody else dealt with them... they never got close enough" Bracken stood immediently with a scowl "WHO!" the aide took a few steps forward and handed him a note "This was delivered" he stepped back.

Bracken read the note

If you want these people... then send your best... cause your gonna need them all.

The Ghost.

Bracken was seething "GET EVERY LAST ASSASSIN YOU CAN FIND... I WANT THE GHOST DEAD ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the aid nodded and ran from the room as Bracken turned to the other man "Get the device finished quickly... we got trouble"

The man nodded and ran from the room carrying the crystals containment unit in his hands

Trouble was coming to New York.

(Hope you enjoyed... starting a castle fanfic now... a sequal called the Ghost Rises)

Lycanboy666


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

chapter 1 of the sequel is now up and running... Castle: The Ghost rises will be the second of a trilogy... the final will be a crossover of Ncis and Castle so I hope you enjoy.

Lycanboy666 :-)


End file.
